Nobody is Perfect
by GothicLolita333
Summary: I've always knew that nobody is perfect because the first person that I hate the most is myself. But I know what love is, and even if we've made just mistakes, maybe there might be a last chance for us. With Lemon.SasuNaru


Warnings: This story contains: Swearing (not really much), boy X boy, lemon and if the drinking and smoking concerns you.

If you don't approve of the story then please don't read further. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

AN: This is my new story and it's one shot and I really enjoyed it, and I don't know why, I never wrote something like this so be kind to be, is really the first time I let myself think so widely, but eh, I like how it turned out to be, I don't know why, but it took me a whole night, I didn't slept so for the ones who will read thank you. Tell me your opinion when you will finish. Thank you very much (again). Well, now enjoy:

**! Must read: This story can seem poorly written because this is how I wanted to write it! And if you let me show you that is not how it seems and is because the actions influents the mental and everything has a sign means something. If you want to say that it sucks then fine but read the whole story if you want to say that, and then tell me: I hate it. And I will be find but if you read just the start and it seems horrible is because that is how I wanted to sound. **

**Thank you.**

**Nobody is perfect**

Today, it's Thursday, and now it's 8 PM. I am in the kitchen, in our apartment. I am in front of our sink, and I wash our dishes. I've thrown the food which had remained, and now, I wash the dirty dishes which had also remained, after the diner.

I had thrown most of the food, which I personally made myself some hours ago. I've thrown so much food because I had made food for two people. But in the end, just one has eaten. Just me.

I made food for two people because I thought that he would come after working, home.

But I've waited, and I've waited, and he didn't come.

There are still many dishes dirty, but I am tired. I want to do a bath.

So, I let the remaining dishes in the sink, and some on the table.

I go to our bathroom, and I let the water to pour, to fill the bath; while, I go to our room, and I take some clean towels out, from our closet.

I go back to the bathroom, I put the clean towels on the peg of the door, and I take my clothes off until I am completely naked.

Then, I stare at the water, and I feel that something is missing.

I put one towel around my waist, I go to the kitchen, I open the fridge, I take a bottle of beer, and then I take a glass, I pour some beer in it and then I go back to the bathroom with the bottle of beer and with the glass of beer in my hands.

I let the door open. And I don't know why.

I put the glass and the bottle on the margins of the sink, I stop the water, and I put the white towel back on the peg of the door.

I put myself in the bath, and I let my body to rest in the warm water.

Then, I rose up a little and I took the glass of beer from the margins of the sink

I slowly drink it until it's empty.

And then, I poured more, and then more, until the bottle is empty too.

My head is spinning.

Today, it's Thursday, and now it's 10 PM.

I am in our room, and I change in now clean clothes.

I chose a grey T-shirt and some black pants, we are sharing these pants, he wears them too, and I guess that is why they are a little too long for me. He is a little taller than me.

And then, I saw another T-shirt on the chair that is beside our closet.

I took it, and for no reason, I smelled it. His perfume and his own smell, it makes me dizzy, and I was dizzy before too.

I put the T-shirt back on the chair, and I closed our closet.

I go to the bathroom; again, I had put some toothpaste on our toothbrushes, an orange one and a blue one.

I let his toothbrush there, and before I could touch my teeth with my orange toothbrush, I stopped myself, and I put it beside the blue one.

I go to our room, again, and I begin to search in our nightstands, in our closet, on our table, under our bed, and I found it, I found some cigarettes. More exactly, I found his cigarettes.

I open the window, and then I go to the kitchen again, I take the box of matches with me, in our room, and I put it in the inside of the window's sill.

I take one match from it, and I take one cigarette from the package.

I lit that cigarette, and I put it on the sill.

I take another cigarette and another match and this cigarette, I smoked it.

And then the next one, and the next one after that, and the next one after the last next one, and then with another cigarette in my hand, I stare at the wall clock.

Today, it's Thursday, and now it's 11.15 PM.

When I looked again, at 11:24 PM, I finished the whole package.

I closed the window, I thrown the cigarettes which I didn't thrown out the window, to the trash.

I go to the bathroom, and I brushed my teeth.

When you enter in this apartment, you have a small hall, and then you can already see the kitchen, and here I am.

Today, it's Thursday, and now it's the middle of the night.

I sit on a chair from the table of the kitchen, and I stare at the door.

My head hurts, my chest hurts, my body trembles, and so...I let one tear to fall.

I wipe it almost immediately; I don't want to be weak. I don't want to cry. I want explanations, I want reasons, and I want lies.

Today, it's Friday, and now it's 12.21 AM.

I am in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, and I talk with none other, than with myself:

"You are so stupid! It's your entire fault! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

I wish I could refer to him, but I don't hate him, I can't, I can say that I hate him, because I hate him when he does this to me, but I don't hate Him, as a person, I just can't.

I hate myself, I hate myself so much.

How I look, how I behave, how weak I am, how boring I am, how useless I am, how empty I feel, how lost...

And just then, when I could feel that my tears will burst out again, I hear the door of the apartment opening.

Today, it's Friday, and now it's 12:52 AM.

I almost ran out of the bathroom, and I stare.

At a tall man, with black hair, and with black eyes.

He unties his shoes; he can't see me, because his back faces me.

I can feel it, I'm so used to say this name, it's like a child to say 'mom', but I never said mom, I never met my mom. So, instead, I breathe other word, I say other name:

"Sasuke..."

The man has frozen in that place, he didn't moved for a minute, and then, he put his shoes in their place, and then he turned around.

His black eyes had met blue eyes.

Just then, I realized, the whole house has the light turned off.

The only light is the weaker one, from the hall.

The second one is from the kitchen, the third one is from our bedroom, and the most powerful one is from our bathroom.

"Naruto..."

His voice isn't like mine. Mine has echoed into the air, mine is broken, his voice is a little uncertain, and maybe confused, but this is the voice I love to hear.

I ran, and I embraced him.

"Where have you been?"

He pushed me away a little.

And he took his coat off and he put it on the peg that is at the entrance.

"Work."

You lie.

"Then... why...?"

The question stopped in my throat, it feels ...heavy.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you called and then tell me?"

"I forgot."

Liar!

"Naruto, I am tired. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay..."

I stood in the hall, and he is now in the kitchen, he stares at the dirty dishes and sigh, then he talks:

"What is with this mess? Has someone else been here?"

"No."

I answered quickly, and I turned off the light of the hall off and I am now, beside him.

"Then, what is with all this mess?"

"I ate, I made food for us and then the food remains because you didn't come and I ..."

"Are you sure?"

"You are the one who comes home after the middle of the night and I am the one that has done something wrong!"

I yelled. He passed his hand through his black hair and then he sigh.

"I told you, I was at work."

"You lie!"

Tears threaten me to burst out from my eyes when I saw the proof.

"Why would I lie? Are you nuts?"

"No. You are."

"What is wrong with you?"

"You have lipstick on your shirt..."

I ran and he ran after me, to the hall, and I try to open the door but it has no keys and as soon as I realized it, turned me around to face him and he grabbed my hands and then he put them at my back, tight.

He stared at me with wide eyes, and then he spoke:

"You smell of cigarettes! You lied when you said that you won't smoke anymore!"

"You smoke! Why I can't? Don't change the subject!"

"Excuse me! But I guess you forgot that when you smoke, you want to drink and you get drunk too quick and you do just bad things!"

"Bad things? Like what? Let you fuck me while you think of women?"

"Don't even dare! Tell me right now who has been here!"

"You think that I am like you! Believe it or not! No one!"

"You fucking lie to me!"

He turned me around, so that my face is facing the entrance door that is still closed and with no keys.

His chest pressed against my back, his leg between my legs, and his chin on my right shoulder, he breathes on my neck.

"Let me go! I fucking hate you! You have cheated me and you would care if I would have cheated you! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Even if I have lipstick on my shirt, I haven't fucking cheated you!"

"You want me to believe that fucking bullshit?"

"I know you won't but I you fucking lied to me that you don't smoke anymore, that you don't drink, and now you smell of both, you think I am fucking stupid?"

"At least I haven't cheated you! Asshole! Ah..."

His leg is on my...

"Stop it! ...Ah! Fuck!"

His kisses and bites on my neck, he has let go of my hands.

I tried to get away, but he pushes me in the door, his body so close to mine, I can't get away...

I just turned around and he kisses my mouth, his tongue playing for dominance with mine, his hands grab my ass and are under my shirt.

"Just...ah... stop!"

And I ran away, I closed myself in the bathroom.

Today, it's Thursday, and now it's 2:45 AM.

"Naruto! Open the door!"

I locked myself, and I can't get out. He knocks at the door and he gets pissed off. From the small and low knocks to these loud and big knocks.

"Get the fuck out! Now!"

The window is too small and we are at 7th floor, I can't escape.

"Naruto!"

He will break the door.

I put myself after the door of the bathroom, in case he will enter.

From that loud and nervous knock and sound, it suddenly became quiet.

It's too quiet. He must have figured something out.

He is not so stupid to keep quiet and to wait for me to get out; he knows that even if I starve, I won't get out.

Then what?

I stood there what seemed like forever, and then, I head a low sound.

Is it from the keyhole?

When we bought this apartment, we were just friends, so, we have two keys for every room, now, I forgot.

After two seconds, the key fell on the floor, and the door was open after three seconds from when I heard another key in the keyhole.

I took a laver that is filled with heavy things. I wish I could have find something better, but I couldn't find anything else, this laver is the only heavy thing that I could get, this bathroom is practically empty.

He stood a little outside after he opened the door and then he took the risk and entered, I hit his head with the laver with all of my strength and he fell but not completely, before he fell, he pushed the door in me, it hit me, and it slowed me, so he could catch my leg from where he is.

I fell too, he drags me to him, I try to push him with my feet and with my hands, but it's almost futile.

"Let ... go!"

I tried to yell, but when I said the last word I hit the tub lower structure with my head and the back.

He closed the door, and locked it; he threw the other key to the other room before he locked it with the only remaining key.

I realized that the stuff that filled the laver is all over the floor.

I don't know what to do anymore.

"You want this?"

He moves the key in front of me, right and left, right and left, I think I will become crazy.

Even if my head still hurts and my right shoulder a little, I realized that I made a scar on his forehead, the laver really worked but not enough.

He is in his knees, in my face and I'm leaning against the bath tub.

With all my remaining strength, I stretched to get the key with the wrong hand.

I fell into such a silly trap.

Of course, that he stretched his hand away from mine, and he let the key fall to the ground.

He took my hand, and kissed me.

He pushed me to be against the bath tub again.

And I tried to get away, but I am tired.

He is tired too, his kisses are slow and gently.

Not that I complain

But after a minute or two, his kisses become faster and more dominant.

This can't be good, his energy is back.

Then, I began to try to win, the dominance over the kiss, but it was hard, but in the final, he let me win.

And then, I pushed him in my place, and I stopped.

My breathing is quick and long, his breathing too.

I stare in black eyes, and I pull black hair with my hand.

With my other hand, I try to push myself back little by little so he won't observe, and to find the key.

His hand on my cheek, on my neck, on my chest, catching my T-shirt, pulling me closer to him, I need to...

The tip of my finger touches the key, and he came closer, and he holds my waist with a hand and with the other he rise up my chin, his breath on my lips, his taste, his teeth biting my lower lip, his hand under my T-shirt...

I took the key and then and somehow, it felt like I do something against my will, it felt wrong to push myself away from him.

I rose up and my hands tremble on the key, I try to put it in the keyhole, but I just can't.

And when I finally did it, he put his hands over my hands, and the key can't enter in it.

Instead, I almost forgot about the key, because his chest is on my back, his front is against my ass, I can feel it, hard against me.

I closed my eyes, and for a moment, I tried really hard to clear my head, but it's hard to clear your mind with something hard against you, but in the end, I spoke:

"Please..."

"Please what?"

I was surprised how our voices sound.

We ran and smashed things but we didn't spoke, besides some moans, nothing.

"You have cheated me with a woman."

"Because you cheated me too, with a man."

I let him to take the key, and now, he is in he is standing in front of me and I am standing against the door.

Today it's Friday, and now it's 4:01 AM.

"Take it."

"It's too easy; I won't fall in the same trap again."

"Come on, I mean it. Take it."

"No."

If I take it from his hand, then he will push me closer to him and then, I won't ever escape again.

Just then, when I stared at him, waiting for him to say something, I stared at the bath that is still filled with water.

I guess I forgot.

"Let's make a deal."

The tone of his voice really caught my attention, he is serious. This can't be good.

"We will make love for the last time and then I will let you go. Good?"

I wasn't expecting this.

"You mean, I can move out? And you won't do anything about it?"

"Yes."

His voice is a little sad, and my voice is purely surprised.

I won't ever say it out laud, and I will never recognize, but he controls my life.

Everything I do, this is not our first fight and I didn't expected to be the last but we never fought because we had cheated each other.

Because of him, I stay home, and he works.

He doesn't want me to cheat him so I will stay home.

I don't want him to get bored of me, even if I didn't told him this with this words, so, I approved that it's fine for him to have a job.

It didn't matter if we would starve, at least before.

We were really madly in love.

And I feel like I still am.

That's why, it hurts me. But I need to let him go.

I guess that in the end, no matter where we would be, we will never be loyal.

He wants me to be with me, but he can't give up on his job, he likes to work and he can't take me to his job either, not just because of his jealousy, because I can't even qualify in what he does.

I want him to stay home with me, but it's not possible and we will starve, and I don't want to keep him away from what he likes.

So, I guess, it's impossible.

"This is the last time?"

"Yes."

I can't believe that I am saying this:

"Fine."

He put the key in his pocket and he took off his shirt after.

He put it on the toilet's lid.

And then, he spoke:

"Come here."

He has stretched his hand for me to take it, and I don't know what to do.

Just two or three steps and I can touch him, but, why my chest hurts? Or it...burns?

"Come."

I made a step, then another step, and then I stretched my hand and touched a finger with one of my fingers, and he took my whole hand.

I would complain, about something, about anything.

But my mouth is covered, his tongue is fighting with mine, his right hand is under my T-shirt at my belly, he took my T-shirt off.

He has thrown it somewhere.

He sits on the edge of the bath tub and I am standing in front of him.

His teeth bite my lower lip and then his tongue licks my lips and then my chin, and then he bite and he kisses my neck.

He fucking turns me on.

And I felt it, when his mouth bite and lick my nipples and when his hand begun to pull my pants off.

We've done it many times, but he never did it like this, it feels different, his touches, his kisses, his bites, his hands all over.

I am afraid.

My moans and his quick breathing, this is all I can hear.

His hand got in my pants.

And I thought that this is when it all begins.

I want to get away. I want to run away.

"Stop..."

But he didn't listen, instead, he begins to torture my neck again, he knows that this kills me the most.

"I said stop!"

I pushed him away.

And I stared at him for a moment.

I never saw the expression which he has now on his face.

Is he sad? Or more? Hurt? Dead?

"I am sorry..."

I took my T-shirt and put it on and then I took his shirt and I search for the key and I found it and when I turn around to go to the door he caught me.

The key fell on the floor for the last time.

The sound has echoed through the room.

Today, it's Friday, but I don't know what time it is.

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me much more dominant than he ever did.

He grabbed my ass, and then he tried the pull the pants down.

His right hand on the left side of my cheek, keep my head from moving while he kisses me, bites me, lick me.

I struggle though it's with no success.

And in the end, he pushed me in the tub, and the water is still there.

It isn't dirty at all, to my surprise.

But it isn't warm at all, it's almost too cold.

But I didn't fill the bath to the maximum, so the water just wets us.

I am more in the water than he is, because he is on me.

He kisses with a powerful dominant force, while fighting with my T-shirt that is totally soaked, and trying to take it off.

His hard on, is touching mine, our pants are both completely soaked.

He began to move up and down, I can feel myself getting turned on just because of the thought alone.

His left hand is on my right cheek and his right hand was on my left cheek but now it goes from the cheek to the neck, from the neck to the chest, from the chest to my sides, and then he pulled off my pants a little down.

His heartbeats are quick, and long, like his breath, like mine.

His mouth travels down too; he put two thumbs of his left hand that was on my cheek in my mouth.

He goes down kissing every spot of skin, until he took his two thumbs out and he took my pants off completely and I feel that I am blushing.

Then, I suddenly felt something warm on my body, the water is as cold as always and then I felt it again, his mouth is warm and his hand is warm too.

Up and down, I felt that I can't take it no longer, and then, his thumbs were back in my mouth again and then I felt them, how they penetrate me.

I got used to that feeling, and then, suddenly, he came up to my mouth, and he begun to kiss me again, and then I felt his hand pumping me, and then when I thought that I felt that feeling alone and his kisses, something got inside me and I heard myself moaning.

I couldn't believe in my own ears. My voice, my body, my mind, he controls all that I am, and for the first time, it didn't bothered me at all.

He entered in me with the same dominative force, I raised up my head at the pain and the pleasure which overwhelmed me so fast and so strong, he kissed my cheek, my chin, my neck.

So gently that I felt like crying. The pain tears me in pieces and the pleasure burns me that I don't even feel the cold water anymore, and his kisses, his licks and bites, I dig my nails in his back and I moan louder, that I scared myself.

I knew that it will end, no matter how gentle he is, no matter that I've never felt like this before, no matter that I don't feel like I am used and for the first time, I am happy that I am who I am.

It doesn't matter, everything will eventually end.

And so it felt, when my insides are warm, when I felt that something fills me , and in the same time, I felt that I had let go of something myself when I've done the same thing in the almost same time, just a little quicker.

And then, we stood like that, embraced in the cold water.

He wanted to move but I kept him in place.

"We will catch a cold…"

I don't care; I want to stay like this.

But after some good minutes, the coldness really entered in me.

So he got out of the bath and he took me in his arms, he carried me to our bedroom and he put me on the bed, under the blankets.

I stared outside the window and the sun is almost up.

It must be already morning, but I don't want to know what time it is.

But just when I closed my eyes, because I felt like crying, I felt something warm around me, he it's embracing me, and just like that, we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I wished that I would have slept more. My head hurts, my back hurts, my entire body hurts and my heart hurts the most.

I woke up in an empty bed and I rose up even if my whole body is protesting.

I stared at the empty room and I felt the empty feeling that it is inside of me too.

He left?

I closed my eyes, and then I rose up from the bed, I almost fell to the floor.

I guess, it really was harsh… Then…it all came back, I know somehow the reason why my back hurts me but then all the images came back to me in a flash of light and it all became clear.

But everything resumed to his words:

"We will make love for the last time and then I will let you go. Good?"

Why? I know we are a horrible couple, I know that. But you left without saying goodbye or something...

Today it's Friday, and now it's 7 PM.

The day didn't even pass, it's almost dinner time.

I made food for two people, like always.

I guess that old habits die hard.

And when it was already 7:30 PM, I sit myself at the table with the dishes with food in front of me and with the other set for another person on the other part of the table and with an empty chair.

I stared at the food, and then I stared at the empty chair, and I began to cry.

Tears fell into the plate but I don't care, my body is shaking, my back it hurts, my head feels like it will explode, and my heart feels abandoned, broken, and empty.

I don't know what to do, but to cry and so I did but I rise up my head up when I heard the front door open.

It can't be…

"Sorry! I'm late!"

He sits in his chair and he seemed confused when he looked at me.

"Why are you crying?"

Today, it's Friday, and now it's 7: 47 PM.

"The dinner starts at 7:30 PM!"

"I know! That is why I've said that I am sorry that I am late."

We ate peacefully and quiet, it seemed almost like a miracle for me.

And now, we both wash the dirty dishes, I wash them; he cleans them with a towel.

Until now, it was very quiet; we didn't said anything but suddenly Sasuke spoke like he really thought about that question:

"So, tell me what you will do…"

"About what?"

In that very moment, we finished the dishes, Sasuke has wiped his hands and then he entered in the bathroom, I sat myself on a chair and I waited, and then, he came back and stood right in front of me, and then he spoke, while stretching his hand at me with something in his hand:

"Do you still want this?"

I stared closer at the object and I recognized it immediately.

"The key?"

"Yes."

His eyes search for something in my eyes, I guess for an answer and I stretched my hand to the object but I didn't took it, I closed his hand in a fist, and I put my hands over it, covering the key and the hand. And then, I kissed the fist.

"Why did you changed your mind?"

"It's too easy to take it."

"That's the only reason?"

"Well not really the only reason…"

I rose up from my chair and I walked to our room and I opened our closet and I searched for some clothes, and after some minutes I felt something behind me and I realized that he is now, embracing me.

"Tell me...I want to know…"

"Well, I thought that we are a horrible couple, and that this might be not our last fight for sure and that you are an asshole and that I fucking hate you and that I will regret this for the rest of my life, but…"

"But? I don't see any good part in what you've said until now…"

"I can't say it …"

I blushed and I looked at the ground.

"You can't say what? That you fell in lo…"

I covered his mouth with my hand and I stared in his eyes.

"Don't say that."

"Is it forbidden?"

"Yes."

"Then, what is the reason?"

"Hm…"

Today, it's Friday, and now it's 8:33 PM.

"Say something!"

I am against the door frame and I look in black eyes that are more confused and annoyed with every passing second.

"Well, even if I hate you and you…"

"I get it! I am horrible! But…"

"Nobody is perfect."

"What the…"

"Oh, right! Gaara called me, he wants to hang out with me tonight, and I have to go so…"

"Oh! You're not going anywhere!"

"Why not?"

"Not again! Are you kidding?"

"What?"

"You will stay home tonight!"

"And why is that?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because..."

"Hapchiu!"

"Ha! You are sick! You catch a cold. So you are staying home!"

"But..."

"No buts!"

Today, it's Friday, and now it's 9.09 PM.

"Hello, here is Gaara, Naruto?"

"Naruto doesn't want to see you ever again!"

Long silence.

"...Why?"

"Because ..."

"Because?"

"Because nobody is perfect!"

Sasuke hang up the phone.

"Hello? Who are you? Hello? Naruto?"

The End.

_Well…opinions? Was it bad? Awful? Great? Let me know. Thank you._


End file.
